With Love, Sakura
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: .:WARNING: Spoiler from ep. 400 :. She just need to send him a letter. xSasuxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Spoiler, episode or maybe 300 and 400 and up I think… I don't remember and too lazy to check.

Dear Sasuke,

I heard you're in the Akatsuki now. Is that true? And you were helping the Akatsuki to get the tailed-beasts. I know you know that means you're going to help Akatsuki kill Naruto.

I still can't help wonder. Do you hate us that much? Do we annoy you that much? Do we make you a lot weaker? Unlike those people that help you get stronger by killing others?

Anyway, the reason I sent this is not because I wanted to judge you. Even though I wanted to, it won't have any effect on you and you'll hate me even more. To be honest, I don't want that. Well, I wanted to tell you how things have been here in Konoha.

I know I'm stupid cuz I might tell you our plan to prevent the Akatsuki's Invasion. But still, I really want you to know. Like whatever…

Anyways, I'm strong now. Can you believe it? I know it's hard to believe but you better believe it. I'm stronger than the Fifth Hokage, how cool is THAT?

Naruto is far stronger than you I hope, he trained under the frog Sage since Pain killed Jiraiya and Jiraiya said Naruto _is _the Destiny Child. You're _not_ the only one that's special, Sasuke.

We have a new comrade, Sai, you know him… you've met him, remember?? Long ago in Orochimaru's hideout. He looked just like you… but we fight a lot. Since he called Naruto _dickless _and called me _Ugly_. He called Ino _beautiful_!! WTF?!

He is weird but I like him, he's nice and all. Even though he has _no_ heart! How creepy _and _cool is THAT?! Me and Naruto get along well with him even though we fight a lot. And you know what the fun part about this new Team 7 is?? I get to join the fun! Not like before when you were here, I'm always out of the picture, always the weak one and the annoying one.

Especially with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou around. Naruto totally respected Yamato-taichou cuz of his really freaky stare. Haha… Well, the best part about Sai is that he tried to have heart… The new Team 7 is a lot cooler than the last one. Even though Naruto misses you so much…

But it didn't matter to you, none of it matter… we're used to it anyways…

Who's going to come and get Naruto? You know we're not going to let him. We know we'll die in order to protect Naruto but all of us are a lot stronger now.

How's your new team going? If you can't beat the eight-tailed, you _won't _be able to beat Naruto since he's gotten waaayyy stronger than any of us, even stronger than Jiraiya.

Another thing, when you come to Konoha and it's burned to the ground, you know that we fought for Naruto and failed. So, we won't meet again.

I really don't know what the Akatsuki promised you. Power? Strength? Popularity? Whatever it is, you won't be proud of it.

We're your teammates and we always will, no matter how much you tried to deny it. Your new teammates, Suigetsu, Jyuugo, and Karin right? You had fun with them as you had with us? Karin sounds like a slut to me.

She's like me before. But I've moved on, to someone better. I think I'm in love with Sai. Naruto really missed you even though you've joined the people that tried to kill him.

We all missed you. I don't know whether you do too. We'll fight for Naruto and we'll fight _you_ if we must.

With Love, Sakura.

Hey, Sasuke-teme! Its Naruto here, don't tell Sakura-chan I wrote in here if you were planning to reply to her… You better do! Hmm, I read her letter… I was supposed to send it to you for her, but I want to write something too…

Let's see…

First point: I miss you.

Second: Don't hurt Sakura-chan anymore. She had enough and she's just going to be happy. With Sai, that is.

Third: You're still my brother.

Fourth and last: I know you're going to come and kill me, or whoever it is in the Akatsuki. I won't die and my friends won't let me. So just be ready, cuz after we past this… we're going to get you.

Naruto


End file.
